Slashfic
by twinsais
Summary: A short fic written for the House Cup competition at hatsorting. Contains slash but nothing specific, Pairing Sirius x Remus x Motorcycle


"Come on, Remus," Sirius cajoled, raking his dark hair back from his face with one hand. "Just give it a try. It's not dangerous."

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing," Remus Lupin declared, pressing his back firmly against the wall of James' garage.

Sirius took in the narrowed eyes and folded arms of his friend and gave him the wicked, devilish grin that always made Remus's knees turn weak. "Don't you have any faith in my charms?" he cajoled.

Remus frowned, teeth grinding together. "I," he declared, "Am well aware of the strength of your 'charms', but you're not going to convince me to get on that thing. It's only a dozen different kinds of illegal." His eyes raked over the mechanical thing, examining its almost feminine curves with clear mistrust.

Sirius smirked at him and sidled up to it, sliding a caressing hand over the handlebars and down to the leather seat. "Come on," he crooned. "Give it a go. Feel it purr."

"No, Sirius, I already told you I want nothing to do with the latest manifestation of your daredevil insanity," Remus insisted. Sirius smirked at him, and Remus felt a thread of unease coil in his stomach at the promise in that smirk.

When Sirius lunged toward him, Remus tried to bolt for the door, but he was too slow. Strong arms wound around him and hauled him backward. His feet left the floor and he kicked impotently at the cement, unable to break Sirius's hold or gain purchase. "SIRIUS!" he pleaded, tilting his head back and making a valiant attempt at what Sirius liked to call his "puppy eyes". Sirius merely smirked back down at him and took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

"It's not going to hurt you, you great prat," he said affectionately, picking Remus up bodily and dumping him onto the seat of the motorcycle. Remus clung to him for balance, and Sirius used one foot to keep the motorcycle upright while he made his flailing companion secure.

"You're the prat!" Remus ground out, folding his arms again and perching uncomfortably on the motorcycle. It didn't seem entirely stable, he felt, and when Sirius produced a key and slid it into the ignition, his eyes widened. "Sirius…!"

"Remus," Sirius said with amazing patience. "Calm down." The motorcycle rumbled readily to life and began to vibrate between Remus's legs. Remus yelped faintly, lurching forward and clinging to the back of the passenger seat, then gasped as his crotch came firmly in contact with the vibrating bike.

"I can't do this," he protested faintly, and felt Sirius's hand wander up his back, making him shiver for a different reason.

"Don't you like it?" he wondered silkenly, gravelly voice making the nape of his neck tingle as he felt the rough brush of stubble and Sirius slid on behind him, winding arms around his waist. "I do. All this power, a hundred and fifty horses… pleasant, isn't it? Sexual."

Remus shivered. "SIRIUS…"

Sirius grinned against the back of his neck and revved the engine, and further protests were stolen away by a harsh gasp. He revved it gain, arching forward and forcing Remus to move, feeling the lithe body pressed against him shudder in pleasure as he made his friend grind against the bike. It might have been playing dirty, but he was determined to have Remus make friends with his motorcycle if it killed him.

"See, a bike's like a living thing," he went on, sliding his free hand up Remus's stomach as he pressed against him from behind. "It has a heartbeat, and muscles, and breath. But it's still a machine. It does what you tell it to. Obedient… responsive…" Remus whimpered and Sirius chuckled. "There's no reason to be afraid of it…"

He was surprised out into silence by the sudden lurch of Remus's body against his own and the open-mouthed cry that escaped the other boy. He was so startled, he let Remus collapse against the seat, panting, and without his attention, the bike idled innocently.

"I hate you," Remus muttered when he could speak again, and Sirius had to laugh, patting him on the back and sliding off the bike.

"Go clean yourself up, Moony," he said teasingly, and didn't try to stop Remus from fleeing as he pulled the key from the ignition and slipped it into his pocket. The garage door slammed shut, and Sirius had a moment to amuse himself with what James would say when he saw Remus fleeing to the guest room with a high blush in his cheeks and a wet spot on his pants, then turned in irritation to his bike.

"When I said I wanted him to make friends with you," he began in an annoyed tone, "I didn't mean THAT kind of friends."

The bike did not reply, obviously, and he heaved a sigh as he sank down onto the seat. At least he'd gotten his wish… Remus had certainly 'enjoyed' his motorcycle. In fact, he realized somewhat jealously, Remus had enjoyed it more than even Sirius did.

Though, he thought with a sudden, wicked grin, that certainly brought up PLENTY of fun ideas for the future.

Owari


End file.
